


Change my Tires and Teach me How to Fall in Love

by TheQueenOfFish



Category: Iron Man (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe, Spider-Man (Tom Holland Movies), Spider-Man - All Media Types
Genre: Alpha Peter Parker, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Flirting, Intersex Omegas, M/M, Meet-Cute, Omega Tony Stark, Protective Peter Parker, Romance, Sex, Sexual Harassment, Tony Stark Has Issues, Tony Stark Needs a Hug, Vaginal Sex
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-05-16
Updated: 2020-05-16
Packaged: 2021-03-03 02:09:00
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,965
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24217171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TheQueenOfFish/pseuds/TheQueenOfFish
Summary: Tony is 19, he's an independent omega in a field dominated by alphas, and he's fucking sick of them. Tony can't wait till he's old enough to be undesirable. Then when he's on vacation, taking a break from all the bullshit he has to put up with from his underlings at SI, he stops at a garage, 'Parker's Motors', for a car part.When he meets the alpha who runs the place, he finds himself throwing away past principals in order to get the alpha to like him, weaving a growing net of lies that will eventually break and reveal his true self.When it does, what will be left?(Don't worry, there's a happy ending.)
Relationships: Peter Parker/Tony Stark
Comments: 8
Kudos: 120





	Change my Tires and Teach me How to Fall in Love

“Hey sweetheart” the voice that calls it is full of lust, Tony glances away from the petrol pump where he’s filling up his car, it is an older man, leering at him. Tony ignores him, finishes filling up and pays at the pump with card.  
  
He can hear footsteps and he tenses up,   
“Sweetheart, don’t ignore me, awful nice car you’ve got there,” he says nodding to Tony’s R8 Spyder. “Bet all the alphas flock to you whenever you park.”   
  
Tony puts his wallet away, keeping his head down, he just doesn’t need this right now.   
“Sure,” he replies, humouring the alpha with a word as he steps around him to get back to the car.   
  
The man grabs his arm,   
“Come on Omega, don’t be so coy, bet you drive it for all the eager alphas, I’m a fan of cars myself baby, maybe we coul-”   
  
The man is cut off, Tony stamped on his toes hard.   
“Get the hell off of me,” he snaps. “I’m a person, not a fucking omega porno, and I know way more about cars than you could even comprehend knothead.” he hisses as he yanks his arm away and gets in his car.

  
He turns on the engine, and the alpha grabs at the car handle, tugging to find it locked. Tony gives him the middle finger before he speeds off.   
  


Fuck alphas. Yes, Tony is an omega, but it’s fucking 2020! How do so many alphas seem to think he’s just a sex object? Something with no likes or brains of his own, just a bitch drooling for an alpha cock. Fuck stereotypes, fuck them so god damn much. Tony went to MIT, Tony graduated at 17, Tony is the head of the research and development department!  
  
It is a job people would accuse him of getting through nepotism, but in reality, it is a job his dear Father had to give him, despite the horror of an omega so high up in SI, or Tony would have gone made his own company and destroyed SI. In his anger, he considers quitting as he speeds down the road because god so many people in the department are utter dicks and he just can’t fucking deal with them! That’s the whole reason he’s here.

The alphas Tony had to work with had driven him crazy, they constantly undermine him, talk about him behind his back, and refuse to acknowledge him as their peer or leader. So he’d told Howard that he was going on holiday. A long one and that he’d better do something about the alphas, no matter how much he agreed with them because otherwise Tony was quitting and calling up investors. That had seemed to scare Howard. Tony loves having that power over his father, after a lifetime of it being the other way around. 

Tony was the one with the ideas that made money, Tony was the one innovating, he was the one who was branching the company out into commercial tech while his father was stuck in the past where SI sold arms just to the US military. That isn’t profitable enough, or reliable enough for Tony. He wants it all.  
  
Tony takes some deep breaths. It is all going to be okay. Once he’s home he doesn’t need to deal with anymore assholes, and in a few days he’s giving a talk to omegas in school who want to go into STEM, he can’t wait to actually be with other like-minded people and help them break into STEM.

As he calms down he can hear a noise from the car, he frowns, pulls over and gets out, he examines it and knows that he doesn’t have the part in his home garage. He groans, to get it quickly, he has to go to a commercial garage, there's nowhere he hates more.   
  
It is the kind of workplace that is an ‘alpha’s club’ through and through. It will be an only alpha environment, and they won’t believe he knows anything about cars, will belittle him, try to rip him off, and if he’s unlucky, won’t wait for him to leave to make sexual comments.   
  
Tony can’t wait to be 50. As a 19-year-old male omega, every alpha seems to want to get their hands on him, as he’s rare and beautiful, not to mention rich. Perhaps once he’s 50 it will just be gold diggers, and no one else. He can’t wait, a gold digger might see him as more of a wet hole, even if it is a bank account, at least people respect money for than sex toys.

He looks it up on his phone and finds the local garage. ‘Parker’s Motors’, it seems to be reviewed well, not that it means shit. He sighs and gets in his car, ready to fight to get the part. He loves this car, he wants it to be always running perfectly, so if he has to, he’ll let the alphas be verbally gross. He hates that he has to, it makes him feel sick.

Tony pulls up to the garage, and parks outside. He takes several calming breaths before getting out of his car and walking in. As he enters the ship he looks around. It is small, only two car bays, it is neat and tidy, and currently, there is one car on the stand. 

Tony can smell alpha, but not the blended scents of many alphas he was expecting. Just the smell of one mixed with the smells of the garage, and if he lets himself think about it, it is a nice smell… He blocks the thought out. Nice smells just make the inevitable asshole behaviour feel worse. 

He spots the alpha, he’s bent over a workbench, looking through a toolset, he’s muttering to himself softly, and hasn’t noticed Tony yet. Tony figures that that means he should announce himself in a business-like manner, and get this over with as soon as possible. 

“Afternoon, I was wondering if you had-“ Tony cuts himself off as the alpha straightens up and turns around. The Alpha is stunningly handsome, with curly brown hair, some of it falling over his forehead, with a strong jawline. Most importantly, the alpha is smiling, a kind welcoming smile that reaches his warm brown eyes. Tony breathes in deeply and oh, fuck he smells nice.

The smile the alpha continues to give him, even after Tony sees the light nostril flare when the man catches his scent, is the most intriguing and handsome. It’s easy-going and friendly, not the leer that Tony was expecting to be faced with. 

The Alpha raises a hand in greeting,

“Afternoon, I’m almost done with this car if you need yours looked at,” he says. The man’s voice is wonderful, a lovely middle pitch, filled with warmth. Tony is so curious, he doesn’t

want the part, he doesn’t want to leave at once, he wants to _stay_ and learn about this alpha.

Suddenly his tongue is doing something he swore never to do,

“Yeah, that would be great,” he runs a hand through his messy hair, pushing it off his forehead and looking up at the alpha as the man approaches him. “My car just started making this noise, it made me worry and I thought I should take it in at once,” he explains, attempting to give the alpha a grateful and hopefully flirtatious look.

The alpha’s smile seems to get even wider,

“That’s good practise,” the alpha agrees as he reaches Tony. “I’m Peter Parker, by the way, I’d shake your hand but,” he holds his greasy hands up with a roguish, “I would want to stain anything.”

Tony can hardly believe that he fucking giggles, covering his mouth with his hand and everything,

“I’m Tony, I’m happy to meet you Peter,” he says waving. Peter laughs and waves back.

  
  


Tony gives another smile that he hopes gets across his interest,

“Do you mind if I stay? I just don’t really have a way to get home without my car...” he trails off looking away.

“Of course Tony that’s fine, there’s some chairs,” Peter looks around and then laughs rubbing the back of his neck, “somewhere I think.”

Tony giggles (again what's wrong with him?), and shifts on his feet, feeling a little awkward. He needs to get some air and work out what he’s doing.

“Well I’ll wait in my car till you finish here, then maybe you could find the chair…?”

Peter grins,

“Sounds great Tony, see you in a bit.” Tony nods trying not to blush and hurrying back outside. 

Tony gets in the car, and hits his head against the steering wheel several times. What the hell is he doing? Tony can’t believe he’s playing dumb to spend time with this alpha. God what is he doing? He promised he’d never dumb himself down for attention from shallow alphas. He groans and rubs his face. His cheeks feel hot so he puts the roof down, and plays some music to try and calm down.

Soon Tony is calmer and has his eyes shut as he visualizes a possible circuit board configuration then, as he often is, he’s rudely interrupted. 

“Oh _doll_ , aren’t you a sight for sore eyes darling?” A rough voice growls. Tony looks up and sees an alpha leering at him, just the hungry expression he’d thought that the garage mechanics would have.

Tony had been leaning forward a little and the way the alpha is leaning over him makes it clear he was trying to see down Tony’s shirt. Gross.

“I think your car is almost done, why don’t you go see?” Tony says voice tight and eyes glaring.

The alpha ignore the glare continues to leer,

“I bet your car will take a while doll, maybe we could go for a drive together, in my fixed car, have some _fun_. What do you say?” The alpha leans down getting into Tony’s face, Tony is regretting taking the roof down and is getting ready to slap the alpha and get away. He starts to raise his hand and...

“Mr Clarkson!” The name is called in a sharp commanding alpha voice. Both Tony and the alpha jump and look towards the speaker.  
  
It is Peter, who has an almost blank expression on his face.

“Your car is done, _refrain_ from harassing my customers or I will have to ask you to leave.” He states cooly.

“I was hardly harassing Pete, we were just flirting, weren’t we doll?” Mr Clarkson says as he gives Tony a smile. It’s a slimy gross smile.

Peter’s eyes flick to Tony and he raises an eyebrow. 

“I was not flirting with him,” Tony states his voice quiet and tight. Peter gives him a gentle smile before his face turns to the alpha and becomes stern.

“In that case, please come inside so I can give you your keys and you can be on your way.”

Mr Clarkson sneers at Peter, not moving away from Tony at all.

“Stop acting so high and mighty, you're just trying to do the same thing I am, at least I’m being honest. Not trying to white knight.”

Mr Clarkson puts his hand on Tony’s neck, that part of an omega is sensitive to touch, very sensitive. Putting your hand on it is something that even most of the asshole alphas won’t do. Tony tries to pull away, but Mr Clarkson squeezes and Tony can’t help but relax under the hand. An instinct that his father had often exploited to get him to stop whatever objectionable thing he was doing. Tony freezes as fear fills him, first he’s made limp, then he’s hurt.

Suddenly the hand leaves his neck, Peter has shoved the man so he stumbles back away from Tony. Tony blinks, and tries to shake the fear and paralysis away. Peter has put himself between Tony and the other alpha. He’s protecting Tony, putting himself in harm's way.

“Mr Clarkson. I will not tolerate that behaviour. Come get your keys, or I will report this to the police.”

Mr Clarkson clearly had decided that Tony was his prize for the day, and so Peter's shove and confrontational tone pushes the alpha into true anger, and he steps forward ready to fight for Tony. The alpha growls clearly trying to be as menacing as possible.   
  
Tony freezes in fear. The growl is strong and powerful and it reminds him of being in his father's office and-

Peter growls. 

The growl is so fucking powerful. The growl of a very very strong alpha. 

Tony slicks his pants.  
  
Tony has never ever wanted an alpha to fight for him, or got any enjoyment out of the knotheads who do, but, this time, with this growl, his body shudders as his instincts flood his body with arousal. He’s being fought over, and his chosen alpha is so _much_ stronger than the other. The one Tony wants is going to _win_ him.   
  
Mr Clarkson stumbles back in fear, eyes wide. Tony likes that too, likes seeing Peter’s power, it's so clear that Peter won that fight even though no punches were thrown. 

Tony whimpers softly in arousal.

Peter seems to think that it’s fear,

“ _It’s okay Tony_ ,” Peter is using his alpha voice, but it’s soft and gentle and soothing directed at him. Tony shudders and tries not to get any wetter. “Mr Clarkson is going to leave in his car now, right? After paying and tipping of course,” he says voice calm but with a biting undertone.

Mr Clarkson nods clearly scared and hurries into the shop at Peter's gesture.  
 _“I’ll be right back in one minute Tony, it’s okay,_ ” he croons in the honey tone before following. He waited to comfort Tony...

Very soon after Mr Clarkson leaves in his car. Peter walks out of the shop, wiping his hands clean carefully before pocketing the rag. He makes a beeline for Tony, who has been slowly calming down in his car.   
  
Peter looks worried and apologetic, and before Tony can say anything Peter is already speaking,

“Are you okay Tony?” he asks, his voice is gentle, though the alpha croon is gone. “Sorry about that, unfortunately, some alphas think that because this is a garage and therefore an ‘alphas club’, they get a free pass to harass omegas,” he explains, wrinkles in his forehead as he frowns when he says the words, like they upset him.

Tony swallows. He’s glad that Peter saved him, but Peter has done this before? Is Tony just another scared omega who needs protecting?

“Does it happen a lot?” He asks quietly.

Peter nods, this clearly upset sets him. Tony thinks that from everything Peter did, that this isn’t some kick he gets out of being a hero, or a flirting technique, he genuinely doesn’t like it.

“Yeah, I have a lot of omega customers because I’ve got a reputation for not allowing that behaviour, but unfortunately that means often when unknowing alphas come on they cause a problem,” his tone is full of regret.

“Doesn’t that lose you business?” Tony asks curiously.

  
  


Peter shrugs,

“Maybe? But I won’t stop doing it, asshole alphas need to learn that it isn’t acceptable, and I don’t see many decent alphas stepping up to the plate to do it, someone’s got too.”

Peter says it in such a casual way, like it’s his only option like he could only do it.

“That’s very kind and brave,” his voice is soft and quiet.

  
Peter rubs his neck and his cheeks actually blush,

“It ain’t nothing I need praise for Tony.”

“But I’d still want to say it, _Peter_ ,” he says looking up at Peter voice tender.

Peter swallows, Tony can see the way his adams apple bobs. He’s clearly heard the affection in the way Tony said his name. There’s a few seconds silence,

“I, one of us needs to drive your car up onto the stand, most prefer I do it, it can be tricky,” Peter tries tripping over his own words.

Tony’s done it thousands of times before in his own garage, however, it seems he’s still playing the dumb omega. He undoes his seatbelt and crawls across to the passenger side, knowingly giving Peter a view of his ass.

“Could you do it please?” he asks as he settles in the passenger seat.

Tony sees the look of lust that Peter quickly hides, giving Tony an easy smile.

“Sure,” he says opening the door and getting in. Tony can tell that Peter likes the car, hands stroking over the steering wheel before turning it on.  
“You like?” Tony teases. Peter blushes again and laughs,   
“Is it that obvious?” he asks, Tony shrugs and giggles. “Well she’s a beautiful car, what can I say?”

Tony likes watches the skilled way that Peter handles the car, handles _his_ car. Tony likes skill, and he likes the idea that maybe after Tony leaves he might be able to smell a little bit of Peter in his car. This thought makes him press his thighs together.

“There, now let me go find you a chair,” Peter says with a grin, getting out of the car, he takes several steps but pauses looking back at Tony with a gentle expression. 

“Are you okay Tony?” 

The question catches him off guard, normally if anyone asked him this, especially an alpha he’d brush it off. An automatic fine leaving his mouth but somehow this time…  
“Not great, I’m used to it, but doesn't it mean it doesn’t hurt you know?” he says quietly as he gets out of the car shutting the door a little hard. What’s he even expecting Peter to say?

“When someone does something hurtful, it doesn't matter how many times it happened before, it always hurts,” he agrees quietly. The words strike a place inside him, feeling the phantom grip the nape of his neck. Tony looks away nodding and trying not to let emotion overwhelm him.

“Do you need anything else like water or coffee?” Tony likes that he doesn’t push the issue, that he just tries to make him feel better. They are strangers, yet he’s being so kind, Peter is possibly one of the kindest people Tony has ever met.

Tony swallows away tears, and nods,  
“What I want is a cup of tea, but most people don’t have that around, so water is good,” he says, swiping at his eyes.   
“Oh I have English Breakfast tea for when my aunt comes to see me, it’s upstairs, just give me a minute okay?” Peter says enthusiastically. Tony giggles and nods. As Peter disappears through a door it occurs to Tony that he’s giving Tony space and privacy. Tony also laughs when he realises that Peter forgot about a chair.   
  
He leans against his car and shuts his eyes, calming himself down by distracting himself with complicated maths in his head.

A few minutes later Tony hears a kettle boiling and Peter exits the room, with a chair.   
“The tea will be a minute, May taught me well, you have to leave it to brew,” he says presenting the chair and looking proud of himself for his tea making knowledge.

“Most people in America don’t drink tea, my Father’s butler was English, he always makes me tea to make me feel better,” Tony sighs thinking about how Jarvis is stuck with his father. He wishes that Jarvis could work for him instead. Peter looks a little shocked, and Tony realises that that mentioned casually isn’t the best idea, as Peter doesn’t belong to that kind of world. He hopes it doesn’t put him off Tony. Peter seems to shake off the surprise quickly though,  
“I always have it with May, or if I miss her,” he tells him. “I better go pour you a cup before it brews too long, do you take milk or sugar?”   
“Just Milk.”   
  
Peter disappears into what must be a backroom. Tony sits on the chair and wonders what the hell he is doing? Opening up to this alpha, while pretending to be some pretty non-car loving omega. Alphas don’t like omegas who like ‘alpha’ things. Which is bullshit, but Tony _wants_ Peter to like him, and every minute longer he spends in Peter’s company he wants him to like him more. 

Soon Peter returns with tea cup, 

“Success!” He says with a big grin as he hands it over. Tony takes it with a grateful smile and then laughs when he reads the science pun. Peter looks very happy, Tony realises he’s puffing out his chest. Something Tony normally hates, self-righteous and full of themselves, alphas tend to do it after ‘explaining’ some engineering to him. But here Peter is doing it because he made Tony tea, and Tony likes the nerdy mug, it is kind of cute. He sips, and it is good tea, he gives Peter a big smile.  
“It’s lovely thank you,” he says and watches as Peter grins and shifts a little on his feet, clearly pleased with himself, again it’s hard not to find it cute.

“It’s no problem, I’m glad you like it,” Peter pauses then his eyes widen and he blushes a bit, “Um right, I’ll get to work on your car now.”he says hurrying over to his tools. Tony hides a smile behind the cup.

For a time a comfortable silence fills the space, broken only by the sounds Peter makes inspecting his car. Tony watches Peter work, it’s clear that Peter lives and breathes cars. He’s so comfortable with every piece of equipment, and the way he inspects the car is so natural yet Tony sees that he’s totally fine with looking up specifics to make sure he does a good job.

Tony is often used to being around people less competent than him, yet treat him like they are superior in every way. However it’s clear that Peter is far more competent than most of the R and D department, and as far as he knows Tony knows nothing. But so far he’s treated Tony with _respect._

  
  


Peter identifies the problem in around twenty minutes, he then goes over to Tony, and explains it to Tony with care, clearly trying to make him understand fully what exactly it is and how much it costs. He even explains that yes the car is making a noise, but that really the car is perfectly roadworthy for another year at least.

Everything he says is completely accurate. Peter could rip him off, replace multiple unneeded expensive things, but he doesn’t lie in the slightest.

Tony completely understands why omegas would come here, Peter has low tolerance of harassment, but almost as important, he doesn’t use an omegas lack of knowledge as a weapon against them. In a world with alphas constantly trying to use omegas ignorance to rip them off, Peter is like a breath of fresh air.

All of this utterly charms Tony.

Peter luckily has the part and easily fixes the car. Tony wants to do something that ensures that he’ll see Peter again, but he can’t seem to find the words. Not to ask for a date, or his number, or even to properly flirt. Instead, he ends up chatting to Peter as he pays, the conversation draws to a close and Tony tries again but all that comes out is,  
“Thank you Peter.” Peter beams,   
“Thanks for the company, and hey, hopefully, I did a good enough job that you’ll come back if you have any more trouble?” Peter sounds hopeful, eyes soft. Tony hopes its more than hope for a rich repeat customer.

Tony nods a shy smile on his lips, 

"I will."

**Author's Note:**

> I hope you enjoy the first chapter! Please tell me your favourite part! Comments fuel my desire to work on fics.


End file.
